


Sleepy Love

by NekoNexus_Sky



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, Medicine, Stress, mild Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNexus_Sky/pseuds/NekoNexus_Sky
Summary: You are entirely stressed and burnt out; however, does your roommate have the cure?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	Sleepy Love

Your roommate has been noticing how little sleep you've been getting. How stressed and tired you are. You had been distancing yourself from her and getting more irritable and sick.

The breaking point was when you had to urgent care because your body crashed and attacked you with hives, making you immobile as you took meds to get better.

She suggested you listen to some music and take some more meds that she found that claim to cure stress.

You slipped on your headphones, and as the music played, you drifted off into the most peaceful sleep you have had in years.

As you awake, you slowly realize how gorgeous your roommate was, and how much she meant to you. She still thinks you are asleep, and she strokes your head softly and whispers,

"I cannot imagine my life without you. I will protect you."

As you slowly turn around, her eyes widen in surprise as you look at her in the eyes and pull her down to kiss her deeply.

You pull away after a few moments, and you tell her that you love her and that you are sorry about everything.

She just looks at you through tears and holds you tightly. She says she loves you as well and is sorry as well.

You both kiss, cuddle, and make love throughout the day. You had never felt so stress-free as when you were in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed this silly little thing I wrote! My Twitter is @NB_Nexuses


End file.
